


Destruction of Function

by supern0vae



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dominance, Edging, Frottage, M/M, Might take it further..???, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn, Scrap, Smut, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supern0vae/pseuds/supern0vae
Summary: The night preceding his escapade with Will entailed so many alcoholic beverages that events leading to Wesley’s confession blurred.
Relationships: Wesley Crusher/William Riker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Destruction of Function

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if I should continue this old scrap and develop it into a steamy one-shot!

“H-hold on- wai-“ Wesley moaned uncontrollably. His neck arched gracefully above the silk white sheets of William’s king sized bed. It was enough to stir something sadistic in Will. Pathetic whimpers driving him to bite down on Wesley’s revealed clavicle.

How had Wesley gotten to this point exactly? The night preceding his escapade with Will entailed so many alcoholic beverages that events leading to Wesley’s confession blurred. There was only one burning moment that would last Wesley well beyond this night - pinning Will against his cabin door and admitting his love for Will amongst heated kisses and hands, hands in the best places.

Of course, Will wouldn’t allow Wesley’s feigned dominance to prevent him from ravaging the younger man. Wesley was William’s weakness and it’d taken him months to figure out that deep down he’d wanted to be this close to him.   
From there, William had tossed the boy onto his bed and proceeded with a series of lingering, torturous manoeuvres to drive Wesley mad.

This was Will’s specialty. 

“Fuck, your skin is heating up,” Will murmured against Wesley’s abdomen, gliding fingers approaching Wesley’s chin beneath his star-fleet uniform top.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to comment! <3


End file.
